He's In Trouble
by morgana07
Summary: 1-shot. Sam's POV. Sam's thoughts as he ponders what happened with Dean and how things will go for them now as he knows the struggle his brother has is just beginning. *Thoughtful/worried/concerned!Sam* SPOILERS! 10x14 Executioner's Song


**He's In Trouble**

**Summary: **_1-shot. Sam's POV. Sam's thoughts as he ponders what happened with Dean and how things will go for them now as he knows the struggle his brother has is just beginning. *Thoughtful/worried/concerned!Sam* SPOILERS! 10x14 Executioner's Song_

**Warnings: **_Some for a little language and for spoilers._

**Spoilers: **_Yes, there are some._

**Tags: **_10x14 Executioner's Song_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything._

**Author Note: **_So the muse wanted another type of story but when I started Sam's voice came out instead so you're getting a short tag in Sam's POV, something I don't do a lot of since it's not the easiest verse to write in. I will probably do another tag over the break. Thanks!_

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"'_Cas, Dean's in trouble.'"_

Since I was a kid I've been able to read my older brother. Sometimes easier than others and lately it's been harder than usual but…I saw through the shields and false bravado this time. Dean's in trouble and I don't know what to do to help him.

I think in all of my life there's only been one other time that my older brother, my hero, and the man that I still look up to, has ever admitted to me that he was scared. Hearing Dean say that to me last night in that barn in Ohio terrified me but it was that little smile he shot me as he walked up those steps to face Cain that nearly had me bolting after him.

Ever since I was a baby, Dean's been my rock. If I had troubles or problems I knew my brother had my back and I wanted to have his in this fight with Cain but I accepted his reasons. I knew the risks of him having the blade in his hand could send him spiraling down but as he climbed those steps and looked back at me I saw the same look my brother had in the green room when he confronted Zachariah and I knew then. I knew Dean didn't expect to walk back down and if he did…I knew he feared that it wouldn't be as himself and what that would mean.

I haven't asked what happened because a look also told me to leave it alone. It was clear that something happened between Dean and Cain other than a hard fight and while I want to know what words were said I'll leave it to Dean to talk about it; pushing my brother to talk never works for us and it's plain he's raw. It's also plain to me that he's scared and that scares me.

Dean'll hide his pain, his fear mostly from me because it's been drilled in his head to be the older brother, to protect and shield me. He hides behind that wall of bravado but that wall has cracks in it. Tonight when I told him that if he resisted the blade and its pull that there was still a chance to beat this he looked at me like I can remember looking at him as a kid and needing my big brother's reassurance. Dean's grasping to any reassurance that he can beat this, that he won't become like Cain…and while I still believe in him…I'm scared that I'll fail him.

When Dean left the kitchen, I caught the look he gave Castiel. I'm not stupid. I know why he gave the blade to him other than to keep it safe and away from Crowley. I don't think having an Angel use the blade will have any effect to kill my brother if he would lose control and go dark again but I will make a note to point out that I have more Holy Oil than Cas has Grace if he even considers attempting that move.

I will find a way to keep Dean from going dark. I will not lose my brother to that damn mark on his arm. I also won't lose him to demon or angels so since I think we pissed off Crowley I'll have to watch our backs for his side of the fence as well.

Cas has gone so it's just us in the bunker. Dean's asleep but it's not an easy sleep as I look in on him. He's pale but I'll tell myself it's because of the fight with Cain and the emotional strain that put on him as well as the injuries he suffered; minor ones but still injuries that I'll watch for infection.

Since we moved into the Men of Letters bunker, we have our own rooms. When I was going through the Trials and got sick, Dean would stay in my room even when I told him he didn't have to. Dean's the big brother. It's his job in his head to look after me but I told him once after learning of the deal he made to save my life that he's my big brother and it's my job to look after him too.

He'll bitch in the morning or whenever he wakes up since he's pale enough that he might sleep for four days like he said in the kitchen.

I thought I was losing my brother last night. I thought if he couldn't kill Cain or even if he did, my brother would not be the person walking out of that room but Dean fought it and as I sit here now and watch him flip restlessly on his bed I wonder how much fighting it really cost him and what I'll have to do to help him.

The mark was Cain's but Cain got it from someone. Cain got it from Lucifer. So if we couldn't get answers or help from Cain then maybe it's time I start considering getting goddamn help from the asshole who started this mess.

My brother's in trouble. Dean, when he wakes up, will be shielding it but I know and I know that I will do whatever it takes to get him out of this trouble.

"Sammy."

Dean's not awake. He's not talking to me or not the me that's here with him. We've come as close as we have in a long time to busting his no chick flick moments rule and I'm afraid when he breaks that last wall and we have one of those moments that it will be too late. I'm not letting that happen. I will not let him break that damn rule when he's dying on me again, dammit.

"Sammy…not gonna do it. Not my fate. I…I won't kill you, sooner die myself than…"

And there it is. The fear and the reason Dean wouldn't let me in that room during his fight with Cain and the reason behind the fear and relief I saw on his face when I caught him after he handed the blade off to Cas.

As the story goes Cain killed his brother Abel out of jealousy. Of course, Cain gave Dean a different story about killing Abel to save him from Lucifer so I'm not sure which I believe. Maybe I'll have to put that on my list of things to ask that forked tongued asshole if my last resort is to bust into the Cage to find out how to rid Dean of this mark.

The longer this goes the more worried Dean will become that he might lose control and hurt me. He'll start shoving me away soon only this time I'm not going because I'll know why he's doing it. I'm sticking this out with him and I will burn Castiel's wings off if he tries to kill Dean even if it's what my brother told him to do because I will save Dean. I will save him or we'll both go out in a blaze of glory cause there will be no either or if it comes down to it.

My brother's in trouble but I will save him. "I will save you, Dean." I tell him and I wonder if it's just my mind that thinks he relaxes more when I speak but I guess it could be since I always relaxed when I heard him. "We will beat this. We will because we're Winchesters and we're too damn stubborn to know when to quit."

**The End**


End file.
